The Lovely Bones  Rewritten
by nienerz
Summary: I do not own either of these stories, just the plot. Which basically follows The Lovely Bones. Rating WILL change. Pretty much has to, it is following the book.


This fanfiction is based off the book 'The Lovely Bones.' It has the Naruto characters portraying the roles of the characters in the book. If you never read the book, this'll be a lot like it, but with a few changes. Also, if you have read the book, I hope I don't disappoint, because I am a great lover of fiction as well. I hope you enjoy. The disclaimer is in the summary, so there's no need for me to do that every chapter.

My name is Hyūga. As in 'In the sun'; first name Hinata. I was murdered twenty-one days before my sixeenth birthday. It was December 6. In newspaper for missing people, most girls looked like me- plain, a wall flower. Sadly, it wasn't news that I was missing. There had been many attempts on kidnapping me. My family was rich, powerful even. But the think that was shocking, is that my body would never be found, no matter who searched for it, no matter who cried over my death, no matter who was practically **dead** because of my death. No matter what.

In my high school yearbook, I had a quote from a Spanish poem that my sister had turned on me. "If they give you ruled paper, write the other way." - Juan Ram'n Jim'nez. I thought it made me a literary. I was a member of the Chess Club and Chem Club and burned everything I tried to make in Mrs. Sarutobi's home ec class. My favorite teacher was Mr. Umino, who taught biology and liked to animate the frogs and crawfish we had to dissect by making them dance in their waxed pans.

No, Mr. Umino didn't murder me. Nor did Mrs. Sarubito. Don't assume everyone I mentioned has killed me. That's the problem. Mr. Umino actually came to my memorial. He cried a lot. (Actually, most of my school did. I was shocked- I was never very popular.) His daughter was sick. We all knew this. So when he made a joke in class, which was always bad, we laughed. Forced ourselves actually. We wanted him to be happy. His daughter died shortly after I did. I never met her in my world. Maybe she went straight to heaven. All I know is that I didn't get to meet her, and for that, I'm sorry.

My murderer was a neighbor, my parents both trusted him. He had beautiful border flowers, my mother once said. My father also talked to him about fertilizer. I don't understand why. I suppose it was for our summer home. I never was one to brag, but it was a nice little cottage. I guess Dad wanted to plant something there. Like, flowers, maybe even a vegetable garden. Or maybe he did it for me. He knew I loved flower pressing, so maybe he'd surprise me with my own little garden. Sorry, off track. Anyway, my murderer believed in old fashioned things like egg shells and old banana peels. He said his mother did that while she was alive. He probably killed her too. He also loved experimenting. He's a crazy man.

December 6, it was snowing, so I took a shortcut through the old abandoned sakura tree field back from Konohagakure Academy. Dark, because the days are always shorter in the winter, I recall how difficult it was to walk because of all the fallen branches. It made the walk much more difficult. A premonition maybe? The snow fell gently, like it was in no rush at all. I was breathing through my nose, but it became so runny I had to breathe through my nose. Sticking my tongue out, I failed to notice Mr. Orochimaru standing six feet away from me.

"Don't let me startle you." Mr. Orochimaru said.

Of course, in a dark abandoned orchid, anyone would be startled. After I had died, I realize there was a slight smell of axe in the air. I must not have been paying attention, thought it was coming from one of the houses ahead.

"Mr. Orochimaru," I said.

"You're the older Hyūga girl, right?"

"Yes."

"How are your parents?"

Although the eldest in my family of five, and good at throwing medicine, I was never really comfortable with adults.

"F-fine." Cold, I was rooted to the spot because of his natural authority (curse him being older) and the fact he was a neighbor.

"I've built something back here. Would you like to see it?"

"I-I'm kinda cold, Mr. Orochimaru." I stuttered out. "And my mom likes me home before dark."

"It's after dark, Hinata" he said.

I wish I had known that was weird. I wish I never assumed my father told him my name- I should've known I never told him my name. Because of that assumption, not only was I made a fool of, I was killed.

[A/N: This chapter pretty much follows the book, but I do plan on changing a few things throughout the story. Like Neji is going to be Buckley, who's four years old! Also, I'm not sure if Haku (who will be a girl) or Sasuke (who will be himself) should be Hinata's best friend in her heaven. Please vote on the poll! If it's Haku, then Hinat will just be her friend. If it's Sasuke, then I do plan on making that _**more **_than a platonic friendship. Thanks! I hop you enjoyed!]


End file.
